Aishiteru, Sango
by AnnaliseIsmeneRomano
Summary: Sango and Miroku have been happily married for a few years now, but recently Sango has had reason to suspect Miroku is cheating. Sometimes the truth hurts, but it's not always what it seems. AU one-shot.


**Heyy so this is my 3****rd**** fic ever. Ohhh my fav # is 3! ^.^ mirsan is like my fav pairing too… besides sessrin. Anyway also my first AU/lime/mirsan fic. Yes, I did say lime :D i feel like my other 2 fics really sucked compared to this one…or like my writing style changed or something. idk. So read on and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: yeahh guys, it's all Rumiko's stuff o_o" lucky her. But the plot thingy is mine. Lucky me?**

***Aishiteru is Japanese for I love you* (I think almost everyone knows that… minus my beta/bestest buddy Talia. Hahaha Aishiteru Talia! Arigato for being my beta!)**

* * *

Sango threw her cell phone on the couch, frustrated. Miroku had sent a text to inform his wife he would be working late. Again. She wouldn't really mind, he had always been the hardworking type. On the other hand, she did mind. Because he used to be the womanizing type.

She was starting to think maybe it wasn't because he had a huge workload, or so he had told her. Sure, he was responsible for a lot at the museum, but let's be realistic here. He stayed late a lot, almost every night, starting about three and a half months ago. When she asked him why, he was evasive. Quite frankly, she thought he was cheating.

Sango was a professional photographer, and she was quite successful. Many high end galleries had her work on display, and she sold to private collectors. She loved to travel the world with her trusty camera, snapping pictures of anything and everything, capturing the beauty of the world. Miroku was a museum curator, and a highly respected one at that. He put together the most fabulous exhibits, and his job had him traveling the world to visit different archeological dig sites, amongst other things.

That's how they met: traveling. Miroku had been in Greece. There was a dig site in the Greek Isles, and Sango was there just taking pictures. They bumped into each other, somehow ended up getting lunch together, and then went their separate ways. It was a few weeks later back home in Japan that they saw each other again, discovering they both worked downtown, and that they actually took the same train to work.

Sango had seen Miroku's lecherous side when they were still just friends. She didn't actually care, they were just friends. After he started putting the moves on her, she cared, because she fell for him. Hard. As they started dating, Sango noticed a change in Miroku's behavior. The farther they progressed as a couple, the less attention he paid to other women. After three years together, Sango was the only woman his eyes saw. He was hopelessly in love with her by then. They were married six months later.

The smoke alarm rang loud in Sango's ears, snapping her out of her wandering thoughts.

"Shit!" She had forgotten about the homemade lasagna in the oven. It was Miroku's favorite.

_So much for making him a special dinner. _She thought glumly as she opened the oven. A foul smelling cloud arose from the appliance, hitting Sango in the face. She coughed, running to open the kitchen window. If only that damn smoke alarm would shut up now. She knew she burned dinner.

Around 8:30 p.m., Miroku pulled his car into the garage. _I'm finally home. _He had really missed Sango today. But truth be told, he actually hadn't been working late that night. His… _activities…_ had taken him longer than he planned.

Walking inside his house, he set his keys on the counter and went off in search of his beautiful wife. She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. Walking toward their bedroom, he heard the shower running.

Sango had gotten into the shower with the intent of relaxing and forgetting about her probably unfaithful husband. Instead, she had just left herself alone with her thoughts. That was a bad move. All she could think about was what went wrong in her marriage. They had been so in love… they still were._ Is he, though? _ What had made Miroku stray? She was only going on a hunch, but she was worried for their relationship.

"Sango?" The woman jumped.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in." Miroku took in her saddened expression, her slender form leaning against the tiled shower wall for support. He frowned.

"You ok, Sango? What's wrong?" He questioned. Miroku always knew when something was bothering his wife.

_Hah. Wouldn't you like to know. _"Nothing. Did you need the shower? I'm getting out in a sec." She let the water run over her hair and face, then shut off the water. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out.

"You sure it's nothing?" He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, wanting to comfort her. "You know you can tell me." He said reassuringly.

Sango debated asking him if he was seeing someone else. _I just want the truth._ She was afraid to ask him. The truth might break her. So she said nothing, just leaning into Miroku's chest. She shook her head, and walked into their bedroom.

_I _hope_ it's nothing. _Miroku stared at the door his wife just walked through. He turned, stepped out of his clothes, and turned the shower on. He took his hair out of its short low ponytail.

Sitting on their bed, Sango stared blankly at the floor. She felt helpless, like she was losing her husband. She couldn't lose him. He was all she had. Driven by desperation and her love for him, Sango walked back into the bathroom. She let her towel fall as she walked back into the shower.

"Sango…?" She cut him off with a kiss. Their arms encircled each other, their tongues battled. He turned them and backed her against the wall. And there, in the shower, he made her feel loved, and she let the water hide her tears.

The next morning, Sango woke up to sunlight streaming in her room. It startled her when she realized she was fully exposed, save for a light bed sheet and an arm draped over her. She relaxed after remembering last night's events. It somewhat ashamed her that she gave herself to her husband while she thought he was cheating. Sango had more self-respect than that. Hearing some rustling, she turned, and was met with an intense gaze from her husband's dark blue-gray eyes.

"Morning, Beautiful." He smiled. Sango stared back, entranced. She was sometimes caught off guard by how handsome Miroku was. Wavy black hair, tanned skin, and no shortage of muscles. No wonder women used to be all over him.

_Or still are. _Sango thought bitterly.

"Morning." _Wait, its Thursday. He should be at the museum by now… _"What time is it? Shouldn't you be…"

"At work?" He yawned. "I thought I'd go in late today. " He kissed her, and then got up. He went towards the bathroom, then started the shower. Thinking, he turned to face his wife.

"We can go somewhere for breakfast, if you want." He had a hopeful look in his eyes, and she really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Sure..." She said cautiously. Sango had plenty of time before she had to go anywhere. Her studio, her hours. She had a photo shoot in said studio, but that wasn't until 1 o'clock. But that didn't matter. She was actually unsure of why he had randomly decided to go in late, or take her to breakfast. He had always been one to do nice little gestures for her, but given her recent suspicious, she was just a little apprehensive.

_What the hell? He's taking me to breakfast and I'm getting suspicious. He's my husband for Gods' sake! I'm over thinking this. He isn't cheating… he'd never do that…_

The couple went to their favorite diner. They drank their coffee and had comfortable conversation, laughing and just being…happy. When they finished eating, Miroku drove to the train station, and kissed his wife goodbye.

"I love you. Have a good day." He told her. They kissed and parted ways. Sango got into the driver's seat of his car, and shouted out the window.

"Miroku, are you staying late again today?"

"Most likely. I'll let you know."

_Come home. I miss you._

Sango had just finished her photo shoot, and was now just organizing some paperwork in her studio. Going over to her desk, she stopped short when she saw all the pictures of her and Miroku, all sitting on her desk in frames. There were three of them when they were dating, one taken in a restaurant downtown, the other two in Egypt and China. Another picture of them of their wedding day. The last one of them just being silly on the beach during their honeymoon.

_We both looked so happy… is that how we look together now? _

She sighed. Having nothing to do for the rest of the day, she decided to take a walk to the museum. She could stop in and say hi to Miroku, see how his day was going, look at the exhibits he put together recently. The museum had actually used many of Sango's pictures in their exhibits, Miroku's doing of course. Sango locked up her studio space and started the fifteen minute walk to the museum.

Miroku sat at his desk, doing paperwork. He had spent hours on it, but was nowhere finished. He looked at all the pictures of Sango he had on his desk.

_She's so beautiful… Gods I love her._

His cell phone rang, and he looked at the caller ID. He recognized the woman's name. He smiled to himself and answered the phone.

Sango just walked into the side entrance to the museum. The security guard recognized her right away, letting her through. She went straight to Miroku's office, stopping when she heard him on the phone.

"Look, I can't let my wife find out. It would ruin everything." He paused. "Yeah, I'll try. That might be a challenge though." Another pause. "Ok, I'll see you later tonight then. Bye."

He hung up, a small smile on his face. He hadn't seen Sango standing just outside the door. She stood in the small hallway, shocked. And heartbroken. She turned and ran, wanting to get away. She ran out the museum, she ran past her studio, she ran until she hit the train station. It took all her willpower to not break down and cry on the train. Now she knew for sure he was cheating.

"Sango, there's no way! He loves you so much! He could never do that to you!" Kagome was now driving Sango home from the train station. Since they took one car to breakfast, Miroku would've had to get a cab. But Sango needed someone to talk to. Now. And there was Kagome, always there to support her friend, giving her a ride home. Kagome had been Sango's best friend since grammar school. She had always been there to help Sango through anything and everything. After all, Sango had been abandoned by pretty much everyone. Her mom died in childbirth, her dad left, her kid brother Kohaku blamed her for the problems they had growing up, and now her husband… She had no one left. Just Kagome.

"Kagome, I _heard _him on the phone with her!" Sango was really letting the tears go now. "He said 'I can't let my wife find out. It would ruin everything. See you later tonight.' Dammit I knew he wasn't working late this whole time!" Sango wiped her tears from her cheeks. Even now, she felt like she burdened Kagome with her own problems. Maybe she did the same to Miroku, and that's what drove him away. In reality, that wasn't the case. A rough childhood had left Sango very insecure and paranoid. Kagome and Miroku had never felt burdened, but Sango didn't know that.

"Sango, sweetie," Kagome grabbed her best friend's hand, trying to soothe her. "I can have Inuyasha talk to him if you want." She didn't know what else to tell her friend. It really seemed like Miroku was cheating now. Kagome's husband was also Miroku's best friend. Maybe he could do something.

"No. It's ok." Sango replied weakly. She wanted to go home, call a divorce lawyer, and drink herself into unconsciousness. The drinking part wasn't the best way to handle things, sure, but Sango figured it would provide relief from the heartbreak. The car pulled into Sango's driveway, the two women hugged, and Sango went inside.

Miroku walked in later that night. He was tired, that paperwork had been out to get him and then he had seen that_ woman. _He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

Sango sat at the dining room table, twirling her wedding ring around on the wood surface. The bottle of wine she opened when she got home was nearly half gone now, and she hadn't even bothered to use a glass. She put the bottle to her lips as she heard her husband walk in. _I never thought this would happen. I thought he changed. I thought he _loved _me. _

Miroku was surprised and confused at the sight of his wife. _Why is she drinking? Sango doesn't even like that wine! Her ring…? _To say the least, it scared him. He couldn't even remotely imagine them having major marital problems, but from the sight of Sango…drinking and playing with her ring like that… it sure seemed they did.

Sango didn't know where to start, what to say first. She knew what she had to do, but the pain would be unbearable.

"You're cheating on me." The accusation was so quiet he hardly heard it. He didn't know what was going on here, but he didn't like it.

"Sango…" She interrupted him.

"You're cheating. I know you are Miroku, you don't have to lie. I heard you on the phone at work." She turned her head and looked at him, sadness in her eyes. She searched his eyes for the truth, but all she saw was concern, love, and disbelief. But there was something she didn't see.

He wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his bare finger. It didn't register in her mind what that meant, but now she had tangible proof he was seeing someone else.

The truth hurt.

"Where's your ring?" She whispered. The look of shock on his face said it all. She had him, and they both knew it.

_Dammit, what the hell do I say? Shit. _

"I…uh…" He fumbled for the right words, but nothing came out. He saw the look of hurt on her face.

Sango stood from her seat at the table, leaving the wine but taking her ring. She slowly approached Miroku, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed his left hand, turning it palm up. Slowly, with tears making her vision blurry, she put her wedding ring in his hand, closing his fingers over it. She really lost it then. It was a drastic move on her part, but it had to be done. She had to protect herself. Miroku looked heartbroken.

"Sango…" It sounded like the voice of someone who had lost everything. And he had.

She turned, hair and tears blocking the edges of her vision. She ran for the door.

"I love you, Miroku." She choked out as she threw the door to the garage open. She started her car, and sped off into the night.

He couldn't believe she had just left him. He couldn't believe he let this happen. He hadn't seen this coming. Miroku stood there, dazed. The love of his life had just left him… over a misunderstanding. He shouted angrily, suddenly filled with rage and self-loathing. He grabbed the bottle on the table and threw it. It shattered against the wall, glass and red wine spraying everywhere. Head in his hands, he sank to his knees, his eyes wide on the ring that fell from his hand. He didn't have the strength to move for a very, very long time.

_Gods, what have I done…? _

Sango couldn't believe this was happening. She sat in the empty train station, the only person in sight. It was really late, but she didn't know the exact time. Nor did she know when the next train would be. She didn't care, she had to get away.

It seemed like an eternity before the train screeched to a halt in the station. Sango walked on, collapsing on the seat right next to the door. She turned sideways and leaned against the wall, curling into herself. Her ring finger felt naked and exposed. She hadn't taken her wedding ring off since Miroku put it on her finger almost five years ago, when they got married. Sango didn't realize she was crying until the tears fell onto her hand.

The heartbroken woman walked slowly from the train station to her studio. It was probably after midnight, it was cold, but of course the city never slept. Sango looked dejected and depressed as she made the seemingly long walk to her work place. She didn't know what to do, who to talk to, and if she didn't own a studio space she wouldn't know where to go. First her mom, then her dad, her brother, and now her husband… she had no one. No one but one friend, who she was reluctant to turn to.

Sango opened her studio, locking the door behind her. She collapsed in the middle of the floor. As sleep came for her, she asked the gods for one thing.

_Please…don't let me wake up…_

Miroku was worried sick. Sango left her cell phone at home, and she wasn't answering her studio's phone either. He also wasn't entirely sure if she was even at her studio, but he didn't know where else she would have gone. Then it crossed his mind: Kagome.

"She's not here, and I haven't heard from her. Miroku what's going on? Is Sango ok?" Kagome asked him on the phone. Miroku proceeded to tell his wife's best friend about what happened the night before. To say the least, Kagome wasn't happy with Miroku. Not at all.

"What the hell, Miroku? She told me everything yesterday morning! How could you do that to her? Of course she left you! What the fuck did you expect? You cheating bastard! If you…"

"Kagome!" He screamed. She didn't let him explain himself. "Listen to me. I am _not _cheating! I would _never _do that!" He was really pissed at Kagome for yelling at him like that. "Let me explain…"

He explained. Kagome apologized for yelling. Then she got on the first train downtown to go look for Sango. Miroku made another phone call.

"Hi, can I talk to Gina please?" He was transferred to another line. "Hey Gina, its Miroku. So… I have Sango's ring, but she's under the impression I'm cheating on her. She heard our call the other day, you can imagine what my side of the conversation must have sounded like…" He listened to Gina talk for a minute, giving the occasional 'mhmm' as she spoke. "I can come by now if you want. You said my ring is ready?" He paused. "Ok, I'm on my way now, thanks." Miroku got into his car and headed for the jewelers.

Kagome knocked.

"Sango? Please sweetie open up I know you're in there!"

The woman heard shuffling from inside, then the lock on the door. She turned the knob and was taken aback by the sight of her best friend.

"Sango…" Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes red and puffy. To put it lightly, she looked like she just came from hell. Sango's tears started all over again at the sight of her best friend. Kagome shut the door, stepping forward to hug her friend.

"You…didn't have to…come find me…Kagome! Sango sobbed into Kagome's shoulder. She held Sango, wanting to console her but not knowing how.

"Sweetie listen, I know this sounds crazy, but Miroku is _not _cheating on you." Kagome said through Sango's sobs. "I can't explain it to you but it's not what you think. He's just as upset as you are right now." She held her friend even tighter.

"What…?" Sango pulled back, confused. _Kagome wouldn't lie to me, would she?_ "Then what's going on?"

"I can't tell you, but Miroku will, I promise. C'mon Sango, let's get you home." She said quietly. Sango grabbed her keys, locking the studio behind them. The two friends walked to the train station, and the caught the train home.

Sango and Kagome parted ways at the train station, each taking their car home.

"He's waiting for you at home Sango." _Everything's ok Sango…_

"Ok…" They each headed for their cars. Sango stopped, turning around. "And Kagome…" She called. Her friend turned, her gaze questioning. "Thank you. For everything." Kagome smiled at her friend. Sango reached her car, getting in and taking a deep breath. She was nervous and afraid the whole ride home.

Pulling into the garage, Sango's hands started shaking a little. _Holy shit, I can't do this. I don't know what's even going on here! He's not cheating? _Walking up to the door that lead into house, Sango froze. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. _Here goes nothing…_

She stepped inside her house, warily scanning the room. The house was quiet, almost too quiet. _Where is he? _Panic gripped her as she realized he might not be home. Sango slowly walked farther into the house, afraid of what she might find. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it most certainly was not the sight in front of her.

Miroku leaned against the kitchen counter, hands gripping the edge. He looked up, relief visible in his expression as he laid eyes on his beloved wife.

"Sango." He breathed. Seeing her there, it was indescribable. He had been so worried and heartbroken, but she came back to him. Now, she just had to _take _him back.

"Miroku…" It was barely audible. The tears threatened to spill over, swirling at the edge of her vision. There was a moment of unsure silence before Miroku took a step toward Sango. She noticed his wedding band was back in its rightful place.

"Sango… you… you need to know the truth." Miroku said slowly. He couldn't bear that he had hurt her like this. He had broken her, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"So you're…really…not… cheating on me?" She gasped when Miroku shook his head no. "But…"

"I know now it looked like I was . You know I would never do that to you." It hurt him she would ever think that, even though he had been a womanizer when they first met. "I had a surprise planned for us…for our fifth anniversary. Two weeks at a private beach house in Greece, just outside the city where we first met." He spoke quietly. Sango was tearing up again, letting the _real _truth sink in.

"My ring was at the jeweler's the other day. I had it engraved." He pulled off his ring to show her the engraving on the inside of the band.

愛してる, さんご. _I love you, Sango. _

Sango began to understand more as Miroku went to stand in front of her, pulling something from his pocket. He looked at her lovingly as he got down on one knee.

"Sango, my love, will you take me back?" She could only nod as she laid eyes on her ring. The stones had been reset, the gold band polished, and the ring sparkled more than it ever had. Having it back on her finger was the best feeling in the world. Miroku stood, and they clung to each other.

Sango and Miroku walked into the two story dwelling settled right on the beach. The couple set their bags down and went exploring the house. Sango peeked into the bathroom attached to the bedroom suite. Her eyes immediately went to the shower. One shower head was built into the ceiling and the other was a regular one, mounted on the wall. There was a lot of room in the shower… and there was a bench on one side.

"We will most definitely be having fun in there…" Miroku came up behind her and started kissing her neck. Sango leaned into him, closing her eyes. "And that king size bed is _very _comfortable looking…" He added in between kisses.

"Where should we start?" It was more of a moan than a question. Miroku slipped his hands under her shirt, pulling it over her head. He ran his hands across her flat stomach, her hands over his as he kissed her shoulder.

"We just got here and you're already seducing me?" She laughed, amazed at how he had always been able to get her hot at the most simple of touches.

"You're just so damn irresistible, Sango…" He kissed up and down her neck, pulling her closer.

"I guess we have a long night ahead of us." She said teasingly. Miroku grinned, taking that as a challenge.

As the two weeks went by, they both wondered why they had even bothered packing all those clothes.

From then on, they took a trip to Greece every five years. When they went the second time, their twin daughters were three and a half. By the third trip, their son had just turned three. They stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha when their parents were on vacation. All three kids went on the fourth trip, since Sango and Miroku decided they were old enough to appreciate a trip to a foreign country.

Whenever Sango looked at her ring, she was always reminded of her loyal husband and their beautiful children. They were all she needed in the world.

_Aishiteru…_

* * *

**ive always wanted to go to Greece… and Japan, and Italy. Among other places. anyway so I changed the layout thingy from what I used in my first 2 fics. Now I have ~-~-~**** to separate things… lol I don't even kno where that came from. Reviews are greatly appreciated dearies. It'll only take a sec i promise :3 but no flames. kthx. **

**next on my writing queue: sessrin! Or drabbles of idk yet! Huzzah! **

**if there was any confusion on Miroku's phone call in his office, he was referring to Sango finding out about the rings and the trip, how the heck he could get her ring, and he was going that night to the jewlery place to see the lady (Gina) to drop off his ring for engraving. just in case it wasnt clear. **

**Ok bye ~Annalise**


End file.
